Anémonas para Tobio
by Salika Rose
Summary: Kageyama Tobio tiene veintiún años, usa frenos para los dientes y se pregunta por qué él no usó los frenos de su coche.


Las anémonas pueden ser interpretadas como un amor poco duradero. Sirius es la estrella más brillante en el cielo observable. Eta Carinae es una estrella inestable, joven y extremadamente luminosa. Laniakea es el supercúmulo de galaxias al que pertenece la vía láctea. Arrhenius, ganador de un premio nobel, creía en la panspermia que es una teoría que afirma que la vida en la Tierra es de origen extraterrestre. El éter antes era considerado como el medio de propagación de la luz, actualmente esto es falso. El hidrógeno escapa de la atmósfera.

Eta Carinae-Tooru

Sirius-Tobio [Shouyo]

Esto es un arreglo de fic, no me gustan las notas de autor que puse y me da cierta vergüenza lo que solía escribir así que lo cambié.

Haikyuu! es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

"Anémonas para Tobio"

* * *

Él es frágil. Prodigio. Con estupor en la cara impregnado, con el uniforme anaranjado y negro oliendo a suavizante.

El otro es débil. Genio. Con astucia marcada en facciones, con vestimentas azules y blancas oliendo a loción.

* * *

Es un sí y un no a la vez.

Tobio le sonríe levemente a Tooru por ya enésima vez.

Tooru decide, sólo por esa vez, concederle una media sonrisa.

Y el mundo se enamora. Las flores riegan su polen y el sol brilla pero no quema.

Para Kageyama Tobio ese día marca un antes y un después.

Y Tooru cree que ha perdido una mitad de sonrisa que jamás volverá.

* * *

Ellos se miran de vez en vez, sin intención de mostrar interés ni hacer hincapié en el creciente agujero negro al que son atraídos.

Tobio no sabe cómo, porqué ni cuándo se vio abstraído por el chico castaño. Sí, sabe que algo no cuadra, pero no halla el comienzo ni las causas de la situación.

En un momento (ese en el que Tooru le demuestra su desagrado) Tobio no le comprende. ¿Acaso no mantenían relación superior-menor? ¿No se suponía que Tooru debía ser un buen superior?

Respira, se seca pensamientos revoloteantes y continúa entrenando. Siempre queriendo ser como él.

La vida sigue con o sin su aprobación. Tooru no es el centro del universo o al menos no para Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

Tobio, un buen día decide dejar de pensar en Tooru.

Lo decide pero no deja de hacerlo.

Y menos dentro de Karasuno.

Hasta que, claro, conoce a Hinata Shouyo y el mundo se torna distinto.

Ahí, comienza a volverse Sirius.

Y Eta Carinae comienza a desquebrajarse.

El Universo necesita equilibrio, Tooru y Tobio no pueden existir en la misma línea espacio y tiempo.

Es una propensión.

* * *

Se miran con ansiedad. Son conscientes del otro y eso le es suficiente a Tobio.

Pero, cuando sus miradas quedan fijas, las pupilas se agrandan y la actividad del intestino se detiene, lo sabe.

Se da cuenta.

Se le atraviesa en letras azules como un eco que ha venido desde lo más profundo de su ser:

"Tooru le odia".

Y se siente vacío, desencajado.

Tooru lo ve con diversión, sus pupilas se fijan en él con destellos de fascinación burlesca.

Kageyama se enfada, le dan agruras. Frunce el entrecejo, le quiere romper su burbuja a Tooru.

Sin embargo de repente el malestar se va. Se esfuma, porque en la banca está Hinata gritando incoherencias tales como "¡Vence al gran rey!, ¡No seas nena!" que le hacen querer aplastar a Tooru.

Tooru le mira perplejo, con el castaño impreso con un "No me detendré".

Y Tobio, Tobio que es un niño bien hace un saque en la rotación y...

Y el balón pasa por un lado de Tooru, moviéndole esas ondulas castañas que a Kageyama tanto le llaman la atención, impactando el suelo. Superando al gran rey.

Tobio sonríe brillante, ínclito y alegre.

Oikawa le mira, perplejo por primera vez, 'es el niño más horrible de Laniakea' piensa sintiendo mariposas revoloteantes, sintiendo que el mundo se llena de incoherencias, sintiendo un vacío ante la mirada exacerbante de Kageyama.

Tobio ha dejado de ser un mocoso y por fin se ha convertido en Sirius.

(Y Tooru no ha dejado de ser Eta Carinae)

* * *

Un "Hey" comienza. Después un "Oikawa-san" sin titubeos. Por último un "¡Gran rey!".

¿Cuándo Shouyo comenzó a formar parte de la historia?

"¿Ustedes qué son?, ¿maridos?" dice Tooru amargo, haciendo alusión a la relación inseparable del dúo del Karasuno.

Kageyama escupe, se atraganta y niega con la cabeza. Ha sentido cierto repelús.

Hinata lo puede ver todo en cámara lenta. En enajenación a la escena presentada frente a sus orbes de miel.

Un "Oh" sin chiste escapa de los labios delgados del niño sol. Ahora sabe qué es lo que siente Kageyama.

Tooru hace ademán de irse, no es (para él) necesario despedirse.

Deja a un meditabundo Kageyama y a un Shouyo taciturno.

Sensación amarga en el estómago del lapislázuli.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio tiene veintiún años, usa frenos para los dientes y se pregunta por qué él no usó los frenos de su coche.

La competencia de Sirius ha caído, convirtiéndose en hipernova con tal brillo comparable al de toda la vía láctea y dejando como residuo un agujero negro.

Dicen que fue suicidio, Tobio no sabe qué creer.

Tooru no era así.

Es triste, pero Sirius nunca supo que Eta Carinae sufría mucho.

* * *

Toma una cerveza y recuerda la primera vez que se conocieron.

Tobio tuvo la sensación más horrible posible.

Sintió sudoración en las manos, dolor de estómago y sufrió de cefalalgia.

Algo le decía que no profundizara, pero al ver los saques de ese chico algo sucedió.

Entró a un abismo desconocido y esbozó una mueca de total admiración.

Y Tooru, aún pulcro y pueril, hizo una mueca con su boca, ¿una sonrisa?.

Kageyama recuerda que en ese instante el mundo tuvo, por un segundo, sabor a curry y leche.

* * *

Kageyama cree que Tooru era abrupto con lo que decía y hacía.

Porque cuando Tooru estaba apunto de decirle algo hacía una mueca, fruncía el entrecejo y chistaba hacia un lado.

Tobio se molestaba, no, corrección, se indignaba, porque Tooru hiciera aquello mas no decía nada.

Ambos, seres silenciosos, se quedaron en un sempiterno cauce de silencio.

* * *

La luz es un ente misterioso.

Viaja por el éter.

Y Arrhenius cree en la panspermia así que él lo hace.

Tooru se deshace en mentiras y complejos.

Y Tobio no lo ve, no está, se aleja.

Porque Tooru es una estrella con nebulosas que padece aberración cromática y es necesario una lente especial que no puede ser Hajime porque Tooru odiaría despedazarle los pensamientos con sus problemas.

Eta Carinae tiene afecciones propias.

Y sólo quiere ser estable.

* * *

No sabe exactamente qué le hacía odiar a Tobio.

Le daba ulceración, le hacía que su vocabulario lleno de eufemismos se volviera leproso.

A Tooru le daba envidia Tobio.

Le daba, pretérito imperfecto, porque después ya no siente nada.

Ni odio ni amor.

* * *

Un día Tobio ya más repuesto camina por las calles de Miyagi, con las manos en los bolsillos y zapatillas deportivas rojas.

Sigue una melodía pop en su mente mientras frunce el entrecejo.

Se detiene al ver a Hinata. Hace ademán de cambiar de dirección, pero el pelirrojo lo alcanza.

"¡Bakeyama!" Y el pelinegro aprieta los dientes.

"Idiota" Saluda al ojos de almendra.

"¿Y ese milagro que sales de tu casa?"

"No lo digas como si nunca lo hiciera"

"Es la verdad, nunca sales desde lo del Gran rey"

Le ha tocado la aorta sensible.

"Hmph" Sonido indescifrable.

"Lo siento" El ginger retuerce sus dedos entre sí. "Lo siento por el Gran rey." Porque sí, Hinata sabía los secretos aún secretos para Kageyama.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Hinata suspira, niega cuatro, cinco, seis veces. "Exactamente lo que dije. No necesitas ser tan duro contigo, sé que el Gran rey para ti es más que solo el Gran rey"

Y Kageyama se pierde. No sabe qué decir. Los pensamientos se atropellan tras de sí.

"Hmph" Sonido indescifrable. El ginger se desespera. Mira su reloj y da un pequeño salto.

"¡Maldición, no llegaré a tiempo!". Su precioso manga ha llegado a la tienda y Miyagi no es sinónimo de Akihabara.

El niño sol se aleja alzando una mano tras de sí. Kageyama no lo ve, no recuerda su existencia. Cambia de dirección. Algo está mal.

Se siente escapando de la atmósfera.

Es un átomo de hidrógeno.

* * *

Su estómago le arde y la cabeza se le rompe en novecientos cuarenta y ocho fragmentos.

Siente acidez en su boca.

Los ojos le escuecen y solo quiere llegar a su casa. ¿Por qué salió para empezar?

Camina con prisa. Pisa una flor. Es una anémona.

Ya es primavera. El paisaje le resulta envolvente. Pequeñas flores creciendo a orillas del concreto.

Se sacude la zapatilla roja.

El secreto no secreto es que se sentía culpable.

Relación cariño-odio rodeando a Oikawa Tooru.

* * *

Eta Carinae resulta ser esa flor.

Pero Sirius ya no puede hacer nada.

Ese es otro secreto no secreto de Kageyama Tobio.

El pelinegro se hunde en un pozo de interrogantes indefinidas.

A fin de cuentas es un joven inexperto con sentimientos difusos.

Era feliz viendo a Tooru desde lejos.

Ese es el secreto no secreto que el ojos miel sabía desde antelación.


End file.
